This invention concerns a pencil-shaped eraser, particularly one simple structured, having an elongate bar eraser for use.
A conventional block eraser shown in FIG. 1 generally has a block-shaped eraser body 1, and a paper cover wrapping around the eraser body 1, having been used for years and years, and still being widely in use nowadays. Another pencil-shaped eraser has an elongate bar eraser wrapped with paper and the paper is gradually ripped off the bar eraser as the eraser is consumed. Another eraser is constructed as a pencil eraser, having an elongate bar eraser automatically protruding out for use.
These three kinds of erasers respectively have advantages and disadvantages from the points of cost and use.